See you again
by alexis97
Summary: 4 years ago Condor Studios closed. Every actor disappeared form the spotlight and went on different ways. But what will happen when the actors will meet at a Condor Studios reunion? All Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story. The idea came when I was listening Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Hope you'll like it. This time it's a multichapter, don't worry. Well, what can I say. The summary says all. In the first chapter Sonny is 16 and Chad is 17, just in case you want to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or Wizards Of Waverly Place. **

**Oh, and try to listen Goodbye by Miley Cyrus while you are reading this. Okay now,**

**enjoy the story:**

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Condor Studios!

*SPOV*

"Mom, is the breakfast ready? I'm starving!"

"Wait a minute, honey!"

Mom moves so slow in the morning. That's why I'm always late for work. I went in the living room and turned on the TV. Yep, like always, is NOTHING to see at TV in the morning. Can this day be worse?

*at the TV*

Reporter: "I don't like to say this but we have really bad news for al of you. It looks like 4 of the most famous TV shows quit. Yes people, it's about Meal or no Meal, The gladiators, So Random and Mackenzie Falls. The boss of Condor Studios told us all about this awful situation.

Mr. Condor: It's true. Condor Studios' doors closed this morning because the ratings of our shows are not very good since the new show appeared on TV. I'm really sorry. I loved the shows and I'm really upset because I lost a lot of good actors and actresses.

*end of the reportage*

Question and answer. Uh yeah, this day can be worse.

"Mom!" I yelled. I can't, I can't, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"Mom!" I yelled one more time.

"You don't need to yell. The breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"It's not the breakfast. Mom, Condor Studios closed." And before my mom could reply I left the apartment, got in the car and called Tawni. This can't happen!

"Hello?" I heard a confused, sad and, at the same time, scared Tawni.

"Tawni, did you heard about Condor Studios?"

"Yes. Everybody did, Sonny! It's awful. They don't even let us in."

"Uh, it's bad."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do. I'm coming. Bye." THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!

*after 10 minutes*

"Tawni, what's up here?"

"They don't let us in. All the actors are confused. I don't know more than that. Ask the Mackenzie Falls cast. They were here first." Believe me, talking to a confused Tawni is the last thing you should do in a situation like that.

"Sonny! You finally came here!" I turned around and saw Chad and Chastity.

"Chastity, what's the matter here?"

"You know that new Wizards of Waverly Place **(A/N: Sorry, it's the first thing I had in my mind)** show? It got popular than the Condor Studios shows and people start not to watch them. That's why Condor Studios closed."

I sighed. How can people not watch Condor Studios shows? Even Mackenzie Falls is better than the new show. Not that I watch Mackenzie Falls. Speaking of that, I just saw Chad's face. He has a blank expression and his beautiful blue eyes are looking at… well, nothing. It's like he saw a ghost or something. And in addition, he keeps murmuring "I'm an idiot."

"What's with him?" I asked Chastity pointing to Chad.

"Oh, he's just shocked. You know he always says that he's the greatest actor of our generation? When he heard that people think the new show is better than Mackenzie Falls he started to be depressed." Awe, poor Chad. For him is a disaster when people not watch Mackenzie Falls. I don't like to say it but I really do care about Chad… somehow.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What will happen to us?"

Before Chastity could reply Mr. Condor started to talk.

"Everybody, please, listen. As you know, Condor Studios closed so all you have to do is to go home and forget that you had a history here. I'm really sorry. I'll miss you."

That was deep, even for Mr. Condor. I can't believe it. I guess that's it. Goodbye, Condor Studios.

**Soooooo, did you liked it? :) If yes, you know what to do. *wink, wink* *cough* review if you liked it *cough* Because I'll be busy with the school I won't update very soon but I promise I'll try to update every weekend. And if you read that and you didn't read my first story "Happy birthday, Sonshine" then do it. If you want, of course. Okay, bye.**

**Alexis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Alexis is back. This is the second chapter of my new story "See you again". Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. That means a lot to me. This is the only way to know if my story is good or not.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance, blah blah blah. Okay, enough.**

**ENJOY THE STORY:**

A reunion?

*SPOV*

*after 4 years*

4 years ago. 4 years ago Condor Studios closed. I still can't believe it. Now I'm just an ordinary girl who lives in Wisconsin with her mother and her brother. Yes, people, I have a brother. His name is Jason and he's 2 years older than me.

Anyway, all I loved the most is now out of my life: SoRandom, my friends and even Chad. Well, I had a little crush on him and when I thought I won't fall for him again, this little crush turned into a huge crush.

I wish I can see him for real one more time. But, as you know, some whishes can't become true, right? And I think Chad forgot about me.

I should stop thinking about Chad that way.

_You think? You won't see Chad again. Move on_.

Why this conscience must be so annoying?

"Sonny, you got mail." Said mom and gave me a letter. Uh? I never get mails. Just bills and things like that. I opened the letter and found that it was from… Mr. Condor? What the…?

*in the letter*

"Dear Sonny Munroe,

All I want to say is that you are invited at a Condor Studios reunion. I hope you didn't forget about the life you had because the party is at the studios, on Tuesday, at 18:00. I know you miss your cast mates and the other actors so that's an opportunity to see them again. We'll be very happy if you'll come.

With pleasure,

Mr. Condor. "

Heh, and you thought whishes can't become true that easy. Oh My Gosh! The party is on Tuesday. What am I going to wear? What am I going to do? How I will get in LA?

"Uh, Sonny?" I turned around and saw Jason.

"What?"

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

And with that he left. Suddenly someone walked in. I gasped. Is this… No…It can't be…but it is…I can recognize anywhere that blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi, Sonny. Missed me?"

**So, tell me. It was good or bad? Is too short or too long? Should I continue it? Answer this questios and review. :) Oh, I have a very short quiz for you:**

**Who do you think the mysterious person with blonde hair and blue eyes is? Please answer this. I want to see who give me the right answer.**

**Well, review.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello. Finally I updtated. Well, first I wanted to give up the story but seeing that i had so much reviews I decided to keep it. By the way, happy new year everybody!Hope this chapter will be a good present for ya. I know it's short, but... **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't owns SWAC.**

**So here is chapter 3. Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Guess who's the guest?**

_PREVIOUSLY: Suddenly someone entered in the room. I gasped. Is this…no, it can't be…But it is…I can recognize anywhere that blonde hair and that blue eyes._

_"Good to see you again, Sonny. Missed me?"_

*SPOV*

I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I missed you, silly. You are still my best friend, Tawni."**(A/N:Okay, it was Tawni. Virtual cookies for all of you who guessed.)** I said and gave her a hug. I so missed Tawni. But deep inside me I hoped Chad would be the one who came here, not Tawni.

_I told you to forget about him. Now pay attention to Tawni._

Ugh, stupid conscience.

"Sonny…Sonny! SONNY!"

"Huh? Oh, Tawni, I'm sorry. I was…uh…thinking." I said and Tawni made a look with an I-know-exactly-what-were-you-thinking expression.

"Anyway, Mr. Condor sent you a letter about the reunion, didn't he?" I asked and Tawni nodded.

"Yes, and I'm so excited. Can't wait to meet the others. How about you?"

I opened my mouth to say something. I couldn't say I was excited, but I couldn't say I was nervous either. But then I remember that Tawni hates when I'm daydreaming so I decided to answer her with 3 simple words: "I don't know."

Tawni raised her eyebrow.

"I think you do. Excited and nervous at the same time, huh?" she said. "Please, Sonny, I can read you easily than a book. Not that I like books so much…"

I sighed. "Fine Tawni, it's true. But if you read me that easily then tell me why I feel like that because I honestly don't know."

"C'mon, Sonny. It's simple… you feel like that because Chad will be there and you like him."

"What?But what…and you…huh?" I was speechless. Could this be possible. It's not like I haven't seen him for years.

_Yes, it is!_

Oh, shut up! I'm sick of you.

_Fine!_

Fine!

_Good!_

Leave me alone!

Oh my Gosh! Tawni is right. I'm nervous because of Chad. I do like him. What am I going to do?

"Calm down, Sonny. It'll be fine." said Tawni. Wow, is like she's reading my mind.

"No it's not… you're saying that stuff loud." she said simply. Oh, come on! Tawni sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. Oh, no get ready for Tawni's caring moment….

"Look Sonny, you shouldn't be that nervous. I know Chad likes you too. And you know what's the best part? You and me will go shopping in LA tomorrow. So pack some stuff and get ready because I'll buy you the most amazing dress ever that Chad will beg you to go out with him."

"Yu know what, Tawni? These caring moments of yours really freak me out. But thanks anyway." I said and hugged my best friend. And I was surprised to see that Tawni hugged me back.

" Uh, Tawni, you can let go of me now." Yep, the worst part in that is that Tawni lets go very hard.

"No, seriously Tawni, let go."

* * *

**Me: This was chapter 3, everybody! Did you like it?**

**Chad:No!**

**Me:Why?**

**Chad:Because I'm not in this chapter.**

**Me:But I mentioned you.**

**Chad: True, but I din't do anything in this chapter.**

**Me: Fine!**

**Chad: Fine!**

**Me: Good!**

**Chad:Good!**

**Me: So are we good?**

**Chad: No till I'm not in this story.**

**Me: You heard him, people. If you want Chad in the next chapter review. And if you want you can give me ideas but on private.**

**See ya,**

**Alexis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I updated, yay! As I promised this chapter will be in Chad's POV but with a liitle Sonny at the bottom. Enjoy chapter 4 and don't forget tO review. XOXOXO :)**

**Oh, and I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

_See you again_

_Chapter 4: I'm still in love with you_

(Chad)

"Hey, did you hear about the Condor Studios reunion?" asked Skylar, my best friend. Since Condor Studios closed Skylar didn't get the chance to be in any film, so he moved in with me. I, on the other hand, I filmed lots of movies, got lots of awards and now I'm official the greatest actor of our generation. I got the award yesterday.

But I still whish I could be on Mackenzie Falls again. And I whish Sonny was here.

"CHAD" yelled Skylar waving his hand in front of me.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming again. Thinking about Sonny… again?" he asked and I started to fake laugh.

"Pfft, of course not. Why would I?"I s and Skylar looked at me with no emotion.

"Uh… maybe because you're in love with her?" said Skylar but it sounded more like a question.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"How would you know what I feel towards Sonny?" I asked and smirked. I knew he couldn't answer that.

"Uh, well, because you told me." Damn it…

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it…"

"Really, Chad, really?" Oh, he's good…..

"Okay, okay, I do love Sonny. Happy now?" I asked and Skylar chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, you should be the one who is happy. For 3 whole weeks miss Sonshine will be next to you because Tawni Hart called me and told me that Sonny will be there too."said Skylar and I groaned.

"Damn it, I hoped she wouldn't come." Then Skylar looked at me like I had pink hair.**(A/N:okay, try to remember that.)**

"What are you talking about? You'll have the chance to ask her out."

"But she doesn't love me." I said pouting like 5 year old and Skylar put his hands in his hair in frustration.

"Will you stop being so difficult? The love of your life will be there too and she likes you. If she doesn't then how would you explain that she told Tawni she likes you and she hadn't a boyfriend in all these 4 years? And besides that you are Chad Dylan Cooper, every girl loves you."he yelled and I backed off a little.

"I think you need a glass of water." I said and he breathed hard calming himself.

"Sorry, hey, wanna go to the mall to buy some clothes for the reunion?" he said and I made a disgusted face.

"Go to the mall? What are we, girls?"

"Sonny loves going to the mall." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Oh, hey." Said Skylar . "You may want to wash your hair. I dyed it pink when you were sleeping. I can't even figure out how you didn't notice that."**(A/N: I told you to remember the thing with pink hair. Okay, let's go with the story)**

* * *

"Look at this jacket. Do you think it suits me?"asked Skylar and I groaned in frustration.

"I think you're staying too much with your sister." I said leaning my back on the store's wall.

"Hey, Sabrina is paying me for that, And I must say that those magazines for girls are amaizing. Did you know that the girls don't like jokes? Who tought?" he said and I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think I need a new friend."

"Well, instead of fighting with me you can buy some clothes to impress Sonny."said Skylar and I raised my eyebrow.

"Skylar, I have a personal designer."

"Then why are we in this damn mall?"

I groaned and left the store but something caught my eye. To be more exactly, it was someone. It was Tawni Hart. Eww, don't think I like her or something. I'm just impressed to see her here. Oh, no, if Tawni's here that means Sonny is too. I think I can see her.

Suddenly, Tawni looked in my direction and gasped. Uh oh…

I ran as fast as I could back in the store and told Skylar everything.

"Yeah, so?" asked Skylar.

"I just don't want Sonny to see me. Let's get out of here before you'll suffocate with all these clothes.

* * *

(Sonny)

So I and Tawni were back in LA. Everything is the same. And I must say that her apartment is huge. We are also at the mall so everything is perfect, right? No!

"Is this dress making me fat?" asked Tawni looking at her in the mirror.

"Who cares, you'll buy it anyway." I said and she nodded.

"True, hey, what do you think of this dress?"

I groaned. Tawni is still Tawni after all these 4 years. Should I add that we have been in this mall for 5 hours? 5 HOURS PEOPLE!

Suddenly Tawni looked interested in something and se=he gasped. I looked in her direction and saw nothing special. Just a few customers.

"What, Tawni?"

"I think I saw Chad." I looked in her direction again and saw no Chad.

"No Tawni, I thing you're going blind, like you can't see how fat this dress makes you." I muttered and she looked confused.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing, I said that this dress suits you very well."

* * *

**That was chapter 4, guys. Hope you like it. I should say that I wrote a new one-shot and I think it's a very sweet one. You'll see why when I'll post it.**

**I'm glad that this story has so much reviews and I'm honored. Thanks and I love you.**

**Oh, let's have a quick "competition". I'll give you a few lyrics of a song and 3 hints about the singer. The ones who will guess the song and the artist will appear in the next chapter.**

**The lyrics: "I watch you die/ I heard you cry/Every night in your sleep/I was so young/You should have known better than to lean on me"**

**Hints: the song is in an album named "Breakaway", the singer is 28,her second name is Brianne.**

**That's it, people. Rewiew to see who won.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, people. All I have to say is thank you to all of you who are reading my stories. You have no idea how much this means to me and I read with all my heart all your reviews. I know it was a bit cheesy, but it's the truth.**

**Okay, so in this chapter I have a little surprise for you. I don't tell you where the surprise is , you have to read and find it by yourselves.**

**Oh and please, please read what I'm going to say at the bottom of the story. It's important...for me. Thank you.**

**I don't own SWAC. Enjoy:**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Just a little surprise for Sonny_**

**_(Sonny_**_)_

.Gosh! Today is the day. Today I'll _see again _the place that changed my life completely, that made me live the life of a celebrity, that made me find true friends and made me find true love, even though he doesn't feel the same way.

For 3 whole weeks I'm gonna live my dream again and nothing will stop me.

So me and Tawni were in her pink convertible, driving to Condor Studios. I'm so excited.

"Tawni, I can't believe I'm going to _see _Condor Studios _again_." I said smiling my Sonny smile and she rolled her eyes, along whit a lot of groans.

"Calm down, gosh, you are 20. It's just Hollywood, calm down. And stop smiling like that…it's creeping me out." She said and I rolled my eyes like she did.

"You're right, Tawni. Why would I be so excited to go back in Hollywood when I can stay at my grandmother's farm where my best friend is either Jason, my brother, either a cow named Cutey Pie." I said and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Y-You have a cow named Cutey Pie? How stupid is that!"

"Hey, don't laugh at me. My brother gave her the name." I said pouting but she continued laughing.

"Hey, you know what?" she asked, stopping herself from laughing.

"What?"

"Those stupid conversations are making you forget about Chad. Now you're not nervous anymore." She said and I looked at her with my eyes widened. Believe me, one day I'm going to break her neck.

"Yes, Tawni, I'm not nervous anymore because you reminded me of him" I said through my teeth but she continued smiling.

"Yeah, that's what I said…..ohhhhhhhhh!" she said, realizing what she did.

"Sorry, I didn't think that speaking about Chad will remind you of him." She said and I looked at her like she had 3 heads. SERIOUSLY?

"Tawni, I don't like to say it but sometimes, Cutey Pie is smarter than you." I said and she gasped loudly.

"Don't you dare to compare me with a cow, Sonny."

"It's not comparing, it's the truth." I said and she put her hands on her ears singing "La la la la". Suddenly the car made a disturbing sound and I realized that Tani's hands weren't on the wheel.

"TAWNI, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL, YOU ARE DRIVING!" I yelled at her and she immediately put her hands on the wheel, breathing heavily.

"Well it's your fault." said Tawni pouting.

"Just…drive!'

* * *

"Sonny, it's good to _see you again._" said Nico hugging me.

"Good to _see you _too, Nico." I said and hugged him back. I so missed my I saw him shaking and looking around.

"What's wrong, Nico?" I asked and he looked at me smiling.

"Nothing, uh, where's Tawni?" he asked and I smiled. I know he has a crush on Tawni.

"Yes, she's at her car. Oh, and when she's angry, be sure she's not driving. Just saying…" I said and left.

I walked in the Prop House. I missed this place. A lot of things happened here.

For example, when I used to come here after work just to watch Mackenzie Falls… Yes, I'm a Mack Falls fan. My friends still don't know it.

Or when Chad tried to take the Prop House… I still have the picture.

Or when I put the bee hat on the extraterrestrial's head… It's still there. Ah, lots of good memories.

I went at the sarcophagus and knocked. I learned my lesson ;). In a few seconds, the sarcophagus's door opened and revealed a 16 years old Zora.

"Sonny!" she screamed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Wow, Zora, you look amazing." I said and she blushed.

"That's what Wesley always tells me." She said and I gasped.

"You're with Wesley? Zora, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"Okay, I'm going to explore more this place. Bye bye."

So I walked and walked till I reached the Mackenzie Falls set. I didn't have enough courage to enter so I stayed on the halls until I heard voices. I knew this voice. It was Skylar. Wait, if this was Skylar that means he is here too.

Oh My Gosh, what am I going to do?

"Sonny?" I heard a voice calling me. Uh oh, this wasn't Skylar. It was Chad. My Chad…

So I decided to turn away to face the love of my life but I was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against mine. No way! Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing me!

* * *

**READ! IT'S IMPORTANT for me! okay, so on my profile are some banners for my stories made by me. Please check them out and tell me what do you think of them by reviewing. Please, please,please. Oh, and what do you think of the surprise? If you didn't guessed what the surprise is, well, it's that kiss between Sonny and Chad. And what do you think, shoul I add Tawnico in the story too? You tell me.**

**Review and keep smiling,**

**Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of See you again id here! I know, I updated very very soon but I'm in holiday so I have a lot of time.I'm really really happy that you like my story and I feel honored to have so much reviews. Thank you to all who read my story. You are the best!**

**By the way, did you hear that Demi Lovato quits Sonny With A Chance? It's horrible... I mean what's SWAC without Sonny? And how about Channy? I'm really sorry that she leaves the show. But I'll still continue to write stories about her... and I hope the others writers too because she was awsome in the show. Sad :'(**

**Disclamer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Enjoy the story:**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Maybe she does like me_**

**(Chad)**

"It feels good to be in Condor Studios again." I said while I and Skylar were walking through the hallways.

"You know what's weird? You live so close to Condor Studios, what stopped you to visit them? Dakota would have been more than happy to _see_ _you again_." Said Skylar and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up." I said and Skylar stopped himself from walking. I can tell something caught his eye. He looked like he saw a ghost… the only difference is that he is smirking.

Then he turned to me and hit my arm.

"Look over there." He said pointing to a brunette girl. I looked at him confused.

"What, you like her? Go and talk to her." I said and he chuckled.

"Dude, I know you're blond, but really? She's Sonny." He said and I gasped ignoring his comment. Was that Sonny? Suddenly she moved her bangs from her face and I could see her face. She was Sonny.

"Chad, are you…" started Skylar but I shushed him without looking away from the beautiful girl named Sonny.

Without hesitation I started to walk towards her and as I reached her I called her name. Believe me, I have no idea what I am doing.

She turned around to face me. Oh My God, I couldn't help it… I kissed her. At this moment I was kissing Sonny Munroe and she didn't pull back. This is a good sign, right?

I need to make something up fast because now she must think I'm desperate. Well, I am, but…

"So I pulled away and looked at her. She was blushing a little. I made quickly a shocked face (I'm an actor, I can do this).

"Sonny, I can't believe you kissed me!" **(A/N: Lol)** I shouted along with a gasp. Sonny widened her eyes looking shocked and confused. Damn, it was so cute!

"What? But I…huh? Chad!" she said and I smiled.

"And that would be me."

"You kissed me." She said pouting, crossing her hands in front of her chest. Really? If I counted well she must be 20 now, but oh well…

"I don't think so, Munroe. I was just about to say Hi when you kissed me. Admit it, you like me." I said and she looked away. Well, I thought she would deny this without hesitation but…

"And what if I do?" she said stepping closer. I was shocked. Did she say she liked me?

"And what if I do too?" I asked with the same tone as hers and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Then maybe I kissed you first." She said even though she knew both of us know the truth. **(A/N: I know I used the verb "know" 2 times in** **the same and it doesn't sound well but…)**

"Then maybe this will cheer you up." I said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I backed away a little to see her face and she was blushing hard. Maybe she does like me.

"See ya later, Sonshine." I said and left with Skylar.

"What was that?" asked Skylar amused.

"I don't know but I liked it."

"God, you're desperate. But it's okay, because Sonny is obviously desperate too."

* * *

**(Tawni)**

I was washing my pink convertible. Stupid Sonny… because of her I have a big scratch on my precious car and my manicure is ruined.

"Tawni, is that you?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and smiled. I was happy to see that there stood Nico Harris. Wow, he looks stunning… I like it…

"Hey, Nico, is good to _see you again_." I said and hugged him tight.

"What took you so long, Tawni? I missed you." he said. Aww, he missed me… How cute…

Then I remembered why I was late. How did Sonny dare to compare me with a cow?

"Uh, car problems… Did you see Sonny? I need to scratch her neck with my ruined nails like she did to my car. I said through my teeth and Nico laughed.

"Tawni, leave Sonny alone. Maybe she's like that because of Chad or something." He said and I widened my eyes.

"How did you know that Sonny likes Chad?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"She does? Uh, it was just a joke, I didn't know she likes him." said Nico and I slapped my forehead.

"Ugh, Sonny will kill me. Please don't tell the others. It's a personal thing…" I said and he smiled.

"I imagine… but what if I help you to get Chad and Sonny together?"

"You would do that?" I asked hopefully and he nodded. He can't be sweeter than he already is. SO I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Nico."

**(At the cafeteria)**

"Chad kissed you?" I asked but Sonny put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh, not that loud… And yes, he did, even though he's insisting that I kissed him." She said and I laughed.

"He so likes you. Maybe you 2 will be finally together."

"Yeah, maybe..."she aid and I smiled. They are so cute together.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and saw Skylar there.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Oh, hey Sonny." He said and Sonny waved at him. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair and walked with Skylar on the hallway.

"What do you want?" I asked and he took a deep breathe.

"Tell me, does Sonny like Chad?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business." I said and he groaned.

"It is, because Chad is my best friend and he likes her." He said and I smiled.

"Really? Because Sonny feels the same way about him, yeah. We need to get them together" I said and he nodded

"Yes, but how?"

"I'll think about something."

* * *

**That was chapter 6... hope you liked it. And I hope you noticed the Channy and Tawnico moments. And if there are some people who think that, no, there isn't any Tawni/Skylar thing.**

**Keep smiling and review,**

**Alexis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Oh My God, it have been months since I didn't update. But all summer I was busy with my cousins who practically were on computer all day and I couldn't update any of my stories. But don't worry, I'm back and I want to update See You Again every week. I lost the document were I wrote the last chapter of Invisible and I'm so sad right now but I have it written on a notebook and I'm going to post it.**

**So... on Monday I start school. This summer it was my birthday and I'm finally 14. This school year will be hard, I'm going to have lots of exams so whish me luck.**

**Enjoy chapter 7.**

* * *

**_See You Again_**

_**Chapter 7: Tawni Has an Idea**_

_**(Tawni's POV)**_

I was sitting in the cafeteria of Condor Studios. Nothing changed here. Brenda is still working here and is uglier than ever. She was still serving that icky dog food so I refused to eat anything and just bought myself a coffee.

I sipped from my coffee which was, surprisingly, delicious. I never thought Brenda would make such a good one for me. I placed the cup on my table and heard some steps coming towards me. I looked up and smiled as I saw Nico sitting next to me.

"Hey, Tawni, what's up?" he asked smiling big at me. I smiled back.

"Very good, how about you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I can't complain. I'm just happy to be here again." He said and I nodded, taking another sip from my coffee. I looked at him and noticed he was very nervous. I could tell, he was shaking and was avoiding my eyes. Why would he be nervous? Was it because of me? Does he like me? Well, I hope so.

I took another sip of my coffee, waiting for him to say something.

"So…" he started. "It's really hot outside, isn't it?" he asked looking on the window and I rolled my eyes. He was nervous. He usually talks about weather when he wants to say something but doesn't have the courage to do so.

I giggled. "Nico, I know you. Don't be nervous around me. Tell me what's wrong." I said and he finally looked in my eyes.

"Okay. Actually I was going to invite y-"he started but got interrupted by a deep desperate voice.

"Tawni, I need you to come with me now." said Skylar. I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was running cause he was breathing heavy and his face was red.

"But I was talking to Nico." I said but he didn't care. He told me to come with him.

"But my coffee…"I stared again but he interrupted me again by yelling "NOW".

"Okay, okay, chill. Sorry Nico, I have to go."I said and left with Skylar. I looked over my shoulder at Nico who looked sad and a little angry. Was he...jealous?

Finally I and Skylar were on the hallway which was empty. Everyone was in the cafeteria or on their sets. I looked at Skylar and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, stop with the coldness, Tawni. I found the perfect place and the perfect plan." He said smiling in triumph. What was he talking about? I raised my eyebrow.

"Place and plan for what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes again. This was seriously starting to get annoying.

"Did you forget? You said you were helping me get Sonny and Chad together." He said and I soon remembered.

"Ohhhhh, I remember now. So, tell me what you were thinking about." I said and he smiled again.

"Okay, so I found this really nice place in the basement. I think Dakota Condor owns it but since she moved to her sister in New York no one uses it. What if we trick Sonny and Chad to go there? I'm sure they'll sort things out. They already kissed, you know?" he said and I thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea. Knowing Sonny she'll just blurt out that she likes Chad when she daydreams. And she does that a lot.

"You know…this isn't a bad idea. It could work… Alright, we're doing this but first you need to show me that room." I said and frowned. Why didn't I think about that?

* * *

_**(Sonny's POV)**_

I was sitting in my…and Tawni's old dressing room. I was drinking some delicious coffee Brenda made me. I didn't know she was capable of doing such a good coffee, especially when she hates us. But you know, people can change.

I need to say this, it was good being here again but it was quite boring. We filmed some of our old sketches in the morning. You know, now being 20 years old I realize that the So Random sketches I found hilarious were pretty lame to me now. I can't say they aren't cute and maybe I was a little mean saying "lame" but I just don't find them funny anymore.

Maybe Chad was right. So Random is really… random.

Beep, beep, beep.

I looked at my phone and searched through my messages. It was Tawni saying, and I quote, "Come at 14:00 in the basement, in the room with the purple door. Don't you dare to not come or leave, or else…".

In the basement? Why would she want me to go there? I've never been in my life down there. But oh well…

I looked at my phone and noticed it was almost 14:00. So I locked the dressing room and went down the stairs to the basement. I noticed the purple door and widened my eyes as I saw written on it "Dakota's room". Wait, wasn't Dakota in New York?

I know I should not enter the room but since she can't "fire me" anymore I decided to enter. As I did I gasped. It was amazing. There was a large room with wood walls. All around the room there were teddy bears, dolls, other toys and on the walls lots of sparkly paper stars.**(A/N:Ugh, I don't remember where I wrote the link of the picture. It was so beautiful... Anyway, as soon as I find it I'm going to put it on my profile.)** In the middle there was a blanket and plates with food on it. Why did Tawni do that? It's not her style…

"Tawni?" I asked but she wasn't there. Instead, I heard a deep, charming voice that I knew oh so well.

"Sonny?"he asked. I turned around and saw the marvelous blond man I fell for.

"Chad?"

* * *

**This was chapter 7.I know it's a little short but I promise to make the next one longer. I had to do it with Tawni's POV and I have a question, do you think I write too much about Tawnico? Anyway, Channy will come soon and will start wilth the next chapter which I can't wait to write... I have the perfect idea and I think you're going to like it.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. And sorry again for keeping you waiting.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Alexis.**


	8. PLEASE READ!

**Please read!**

**I have to tell you guys so many things!**

**I am ABSOLUTELY sorry or not writing in ages. I know , rather think, some of you were waiting for me to update. I am really soory. Please don't loose interest in this story because I swear I'm going to update and finish it.**

**So here are the reasons why I didn't update:**

** I'm in my last year of general school (I think that's how it's called) and in June I'm going to have an important exam. If I pass that exam, I'll go to high school so you imagine how important is.**

**I had to work on my pages on Facebook and I had to stay there everyday!**

**But I'm finished with those and I'm going to tell you 1 thing: I will work very hard to update stories!**

**It's the new year so here are my promises:**

**1.I'm going to update See You Again every 2 weeks or less**

**2.I'm going to finish the last chapter of Invisible.**

**3.I will work on a new story that has a really interesting plot, but this is a surprise so you will have to wait a little ;)**

**So yeah, this will be my year on Fanfiction. I'm glad if you read all of this and please please review and ask me anything cause I will answer u back and donțt forget about the fact that I have in my mind a new story.**

**Radiate Love,**

**Alexis**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hello, guys! It's me, Alexis! Before anything, I'm really sorry for not updating for ages. I was caught in a hard year of school. In my last exams I got 100/100 at both and I'm going to go to an amazing high school._**

**_So, I updated. I really hope you'll forgive me and I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :) If there are mistakes, forgive me and ask me if you don't understand something._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**DON'T FROGET TO READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY. THANK YOU!**_

_**See You Again**_

_**Chapter 8: Getting closer**_

_**(Sonny's POV)**_

"Chad?" I asked. His bright blue eyes pierced through mine. He was calm and was looking at me in a way that I have never seen before. It's like my presence was calming him. He was smiling at me. Not smirking.

He hadn't smirked at all since he came here. He's more mature and I like that.

"Sonny" he said my name with such an angelic voice. I missed him all thise years. I should have told him my feelings back then, 4 years ago, but I didn't.

"Have you seen thisplace before?" he asked, looking around the room with curious eyes. It made me smile.

"Nope. It's the first time." I said and looked around. Everything was so beautiful. The room had walls made of wood and there were lots of toys. I think the room was made when Dakota was little.

"So, who sent you here?" he asked. I was surprised . His question was sudden and random as it broke the silence.

"Tawni. And I don't think you came here by yourself."

He came closer to me, smiling. Did he get taller? He is definetly taller that I remember. He has short hair now and you could tell he worked out by his well-built figure.

H e doesn't look like that pretty boy anymore. He looks like a man… a very attractive and handsome man.

"Starring didn't use to be your habit, Munroe." He said smirking. I blushed, but laughed at the same time.

"And for a second I thought that your big ego disappeared." I said. He shrugged, smiling.

"It did. It just comes up on weird occasions." He said. His eyes were looking playfully at me, both of them sparkling.

"So… I figured that you didn't hear my answer to your question, so I'm going to reapeat. Skylar brought me here." He said. I frowned.

"Skylar?" I asked rising my eyebrows. He nodded. Oh… I know what's going on.

Tawni and Skylar planned this thing. The picnik basket and the blanket weren't in this room randomly. They sat this up so we would be on a date.

"I think Tawni and Skylar set this thing up" I said shaking my head. He watched me amused.

"You think?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"They are trying to get us on a date or something." He said.

Yep…Tawni and Skylar's idea wasn't the brightest but…the picnik looks so good and…it's a chance for me to get closer to Chad, who you know I'm already in love with.

"You know…" I started. Chad looked at me with his curious bright blue eyes.

"They worked hard for this and…it actually looks good. Why don't we-" I started but didn't finish. I couldn't finish this sentence. I was nervous.

"Are you saying that you want us to participate at this…date?" he asked raising one eyebrow. I suddenly thought this wasn't the best thing to tell him. Me and my big mouth.

"Uh…yes, but as friends." I said. What? Bad Sonny! Bad Sonny! Why the heck did I say as friends? We could have been on a date. Am I stupid, or what?

"Oh…okay." Said Chad, right before he sat down on the blanket who was brought here by Tawni and Skylar. I soon followed him and set next to him, on the blanket. I opened the basket . Mmm, the food smelled so good.

"So, tell me, Sonny. What have you been doing back in Wisconsin?"asked Chad. I smiled and took a bite from one of the sandwiches.

"It was nice. I helped my grandmother and my brother, Jason, with the farm. I also worked in a shop with one of my friends. However, I missed Hollywood. Even our fights. Anyway, we are too old for them now." I said. Chad chuckled and nodded. Even his voice got deeper. I think I'm falling even more in love.

"Yeah… the fights between Mackenzie Falls and So Random were stupid. But I don't think they would have stopped if it wasn't you."he said I blushed.

"Thanks…I guess. So… what did you do all this time?" I asked, taking another bite from the sandwich. Chad was eating one as well. He shrugged.

"Filmed movies, partied, dated girls. Like the usual." He said. I laughed, but didn't like the part with the dating.

"Why do you date so many girls? Your relationships don't last more that 4 weeks." I said angry. He raised one eyebrow and smirked playfully at me.

"Why? Are you jealous?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question. Yes, I was jealous, but I'm not going to admit it.

"No." I said quikcly. "I just don'y understand why you don't settle down to one girl who really makes you happy. Haven't you met one yet?" I asked.

Chad smiled and leaned closer to me. He took one strand of hair from my face and pulled it behind my ear. I blushed under his gaze. I looked up and my eyes met his strong blue ones.

"I did find one. The problem is that she thinks I'm a jerk. But I'll show her that I'm not. I will show her that she means the world to me. But first I'm going to just get closer to her." He he talking about me? Maybe he was…or not.

He leaned even closer and whispered in my ear.

"You know her well Sonny." He murmured and pulled back. He winked and got up.

"I have to go. Se ya later, Sonny." He said and left. I was blushing. I think he was talking about me. Oh My God! I'm not sure though. But I'll find out.

Soo, Tawni's plan worked somehow. Me and Chad got closer. And I'm willing to get closer to him. I'll find out if he likes me, with help or without help.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_**Okay, it's not that important. I just wanted to say that I'm not giving up this story! (Yay!). Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going but I'll try to update.**_

_**So, I lateley was working on a new story. It's a collaboration with FranDS44444 on the account ChannyCentral1. The story is named The American Dream and I hink you will love it. So check it out.**_

_**If you have ideas for this story, tell me.**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Tell me how much you loved this story, how much you hate it, how much you hate me for not updating. Tell me anythng you have on your mind.**_

_**Thank you for still reading this story.**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Alexis.**_


End file.
